The exhaust gasses flowing through an exhaust gas manifold of an internal combustion engine are typically very hot, and the exhaust manifold itself may reach very high surface temperatures. To keep the outer surface temperature of the exhaust manifold down for safety reasons, some exhaust manifolds are water cooled, meaning that they contain inner passages through which cooling water flows during engine operation or that they are placed within jackets with cooling water flowing directly across the outer surface of the manifold. Indeed, there are some regulations requiring that exhaust manifolds be provided with cooling jackets for particular applications, such as for marine vessel inspections.